


All the Stars

by lilaussieauthor, theauthenticme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Choni in love, F/F, First Time, Girls in Love, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Loss of Virginity, Riverdale, Soft Cheryl, Soft Toni, choni, soft choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaussieauthor/pseuds/lilaussieauthor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Cheryl and Toni have sex for the very first time.





	All the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was sent to us a prompt request. Thank for sending it in!  
> We had fun writing it as let's by honest, there is no such thing as too much Choni. Right?! :D 
> 
> Here is our take on Choni's first time <3.

 

Tonight was the night Cheryl and Toni had been building up to for a while.

Their kisses had becoming more and more heated, their hands starting to roam more freely each time they made out, but things always stopped before anything actually happened.

Tonight though..they'd planned to take things further. Both the girls were on Cheryl's bed in their underwear, Toni straddling Cheryl's lap as their kiss grew more heated by the second.

  
Cheryl started to kiss down Toni's neck and along her collarbone, before finding that spot behind her ear that drove her wild.

Toni arched her neck back, letting out a breathy sigh. "God... Cher." She took a deep breath, looking back down at her girlfriend.

"You sure.." A kiss. "You're.." Another. "Ready for..." One more. "This?"

A final kiss to her lips before looking right into her eyes.

"Wouldn't be here if I wasn't" she panted, her breathing a little ragged.

"Fair point" Toni agreed, kissing her girlfriend again. Her hands slid up to hold Cheryl's face closer, deepening the kiss with a little whine, her hips already starting to move against Cheryl's.

Cheryl rocked her hips back into Toni's, feeling a wetness pool in her panties as their kisses intensified. Toni was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen and made Cheryl feel things she didn't even know existed before Toni.

Toni had never, never felt this way with anyone she'd hooked up with or been with in the past.She swallowed thickly, a warmth blooming between her thighs as she felt her heartbeat increase, lips never leaving Cheryl's.

She reached behind to trail her short nails down her back until they landed on clasp of her bra. "Cher? Can I...?"

Cheryl nodded eagerly, keen to feel closer to Toni, her own hands trailing down Toni's bare sides, caressing her warm skin with softness. 

Toni undid it with a pant, leaning back for a second to pull it down Cheryl's arms. "You're so beautiful," she murmured, bringing a soft hand up to cup Cheryl's right breast before reattaching her lips to the redhead's.

She felt her core grow wetter as Cheryl moaned lightly into her lips.

"I want to see you too" Cheryl hummed against Toni's lips, waiting for permission before removing her bra.

Toni nodded, shaking her head dazedly. "Yeah... right... sorry," she laughed slightly, her eyes focused on Cheryl's body. "Take it off me baby."

Cheryl tugged the straps down, unclasping Toni's bra and tossing it carelessly to the side. 

She had spent a long time privately imagining what Toni's breasts would look like but the real thing was so much better than anything she could have ever imagined. "Wow TT..you're breathtaking."

Toni smiled breathlessly, moving back down to kiss Cheryl's neck. She took Cheryl's skin between her lips and sucking on it hard.

She moved her hips faster against Cheryl's, desperate for friction, and let out a small sound, looking up at her girlfriend.

Cheryl could barely keep her hands off Toni, a thumb teasing one of Toni's nipples, her other hand moving round to cup Toni's ass and pull her closer.

Toni let out a gasping breath, bringing her hand down to rest just above the line of Cheryl's lace underwear, leaning down to press a kiss at the valley between Cheryl's breasts. She took one of her nipples into her mouth and sucked keenly, her other hand massaging the other breast.

Cheryl let out a cry of pleasure, her own hands falling away from Toni's body as she got lost in her own feelings. "So good TT."

Toni smirked proudly. She was going to make Cheryl's first time good. No, not good. Incredible.

She sucked and nipped at Cheryl's nipple before letting it go with a pop, replacing her tongue with her hand and switching to the other breast, attaching her lips to the erect nipple with a soft moan.

She flicked it with her tongue, revelling in the sounds her girlfriend made beneath her and feeling the ball of warmth in her stomach grow tighter with each of Cheryl's moans.

Cheryl didn't think she'd ever felt so wet before actually being touched where she felt she needed it most.

Toni's actions felt painfully slow in her aroused state and Cheryl knew she needed something more. "I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out" she moaned, feeling like she might almost come from this alone.

Toni nodded, feeling incredibly turned on simply from her girlfriend's arousal. She let go of Cheryl's breasts and started to kiss her way down the redhead's pale stomach, Cheryl's blood red lace panties contrasting beautifully with her alabaster skin.

Toni could feel her own arousal growing as she slid a hand down Cheryl's side, bringing it to rest on the inside of her thigh, her fingertips stroking gently as she continued her mouth's path down Cheryl's abdomen.

Cheryl mirrored similar actions against Toni's skin, hands roaming on any of Toni's exposed skin that she could.

She was feeling so many things all at once, nothing she'd experienced had ever been quite like this.

"Okay?" Toni asked with a pant, pulling her head up to look at Cheryl, her fingers not stopping quite yet on their descent to their destination.

Cheryl's fingers clasped gently around Toni's wrist, stilling her hand from moving any closer to her core.

"You first TT" she flipped them over so she was on top, her fingers trailing slowly down Toni's body, playing with the waistband to her panties.

"I want to see you" she hummed, feeling more confident when the focus was off her.

Toni blinked. "Kay, then" she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed with the overwhelming sensations over taking her body. "If you insist."

"I do. I want to see _all_ of you" she hummed, feeling more confident when the focus was off her. "Can I take these off?" She signaled to her underwear.

Toni nodded, not quite picking up on Cheryl's anxious undertones. "Please... Cher." She bucked her hips up slightly and pouted when Cheryl pressed them gently back down, the apex between her legs burning with need. "Please."

Cheryl slowly started to ease Toni's panties down her legs, discarding the soaked material on the floor and taking in the sight before her. She was lost for words, she'd never seen a sight quite like it.

  
"What do you like?" She knew Toni had a lot more experience than her and wanted to do something her girlfriend would enjoy.

Toni shrugged. "Whatever you're comfortable with, baby. I'm good with anything, I'll tell you as we go."

"Okay.." Cheryl was a little hesitant, but she had done a lot of reading about the subject in a way that only Cheryl Blossom could.

"You're so wet" she moaned, letting her fingers start to explore Toni's folds.

Toni let out a moan of pleasure. "Shit, Cher..." She felt her abdomen tense as Cheryl stroked her entrance. "That's... that's good."

"How about this?" She moved her fingers along Toni's slit, gathering her arousal before settling over her clit, massaging it slowly.

"Oh," Toni breathed, her eyes fluttering closed. "Yes." She wasn't going to let go quite this quickly, but shit, she was getting close.

"Can I use my mouth too?" she asked, keen to taste Toni as her fingers continued to work her clit.

"God, yes," Toni whimpered, her hips bucking. She'd wanted Cheryl's mouth on her since they'd started but had no idea what the girl was confident with and didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "P-please do."

Cheryl's hands were suddenly off Toni's core and massaging the insides of her thighs as she eased them further apart, positioning herself more comfortably between Toni's legs.

She took Toni's clit into her mouth, sucking lightly on it as her fingers explored her entrance again.

Toni let out a sharp breath, a cry of pleasure escaping her lips. "Sh-shit, Cher... that-that's so - so good, baby... I'm so... so close." Her core was on fire, and she was desperate for more, bucking her hips up into Cheryl as a plea for more friction.

Cheryl pushed two fingers into Toni, surprised at how tight her walls felt around them. She pushed the pads of her fingers in and up, locating Toni's g spot easily.

All her research was paying off, her tongue flicking against Toni's clit before she sucked it between her lips with added pressure.

Toni let out a long cry, curling her hips up and throwing her head back. "F-fuck... Cher... I- keep doing that... I'm... shit, Cheryl... I'm so close."

Cheryl loved seeing the way Toni's body responded to her touches, her confidence growing with every motion.

she started to thrust her fingers into her girlfriend, making sure to hit her g spot with every thrust. "I can't wait to see you cum for me" she hummed against her core.

Toni's breath hitched, her hips bucking up with every thrust. "Cheryl..." she warned, breathing heavily.

"You like that huh?" She knew Toni was close, feeling her walls start to clench around her fingers.

Toni swore, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Cheryl continued to hit just the right spot. She thrust her hips up, crying out into the empty walls of Thistle House as she came, clenching tightly around Cheryl's fingers as she rode out her high. "Oh, god Cher" Toni whimpered. "H-how the hell was th-that your first?"

Cheryl smirked, proud of herself that she didn't mess it up or fail to give Toni an orgasm. "I did my research TT."

"Fucking good research!" Toni mumbled, sitting up gingerly. Her legs shuddered, shaking with every movement

"Okay, missy" she said with a loving, tired smile. "I'm gonna make you feel just as good."

"Thank you T, you know I take great pride in my academic achievements." She leaned in to kiss Toni, loving that her girlfriend was naked in her bed. "I loved making you cum like that. It was really, really hot."

"And you'd better believe I'm going to make you cum like that too" Toni smirked. "Come on, I'm going to make you feel amazing."

"You know..I'm kinda tired after all that" she ran a hand along Toni's arm. "Maybe we can save you returning the favor for another day?"

Toni frowned. "But... you did so well. You deserve to be rewarded."

"And I will be..just..another time.." she glanced at her phone. "It's late, we should get some sleep."

"Cheryl" Toni said, grabbing her wrist. "Baby, talk to me. What's wrong?" She could see something wasn't right and she didn't want to go to sleep like this. They needed to fix this now.

Cheryl shook her head. "I'm fine TT. I have the most beautiful girlfriend who I just witnessed have an amazing orgasm because of me. It just..tired me out is all. I'm not used to all this."

Toni smiled. "Yes, I'm still on a high from...that. But that doesn't mean I'm suddenly blind to your antics. Something's up, Cher. It's me, remember? No more secrets."

"Toni..you're amazing. Your body is amazing. Making you feel good was so rewarding, I loved watching you cum. I'm just.." she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. "No one has ever seen me naked before."

Toni's eyes widened in understanding. "Scary, huh?" she asked, watching Cheryl nod. "Cher, listen to me. I'm okay with waiting if you really want to. But I think tonight, we can work through this. It doesn't have to be fast. It doesn't have to be quite as intense as whatever wizardry you managed back there - hell, I don't know if I can even be that good! But we're gonna do it together. And, hey - I think you're beautiful, no matter what."

Cheryl stared up at the ceiling, blinking a few times to make her tears go away. "You've been with people before. Girls before. What If I'm not like them. I've never had sex before TT".

Toni pulled herself up to be level with Cheryl. "I know." She kissed her girlfriend softly. "Everyone's different, Cher. You're not gonna be like anyone. And yeah, I've been with girls before - but I've never been with you. This is new for me, too. I don't know what I'm doing with you or what makes you feel good yet, but I'm going to try my damn hardest to make you feel like the goddess you are, okay? You have nothing to be worried about."

"But..my..my body isn't perfect like yours T.." she knew her mother's beatings over the years had left scars on her body, even though most had long since faded. "What if I mess it up? Or can't enjoy it..or..or you think I don't look right or feel right?"

"From what I've seen.." Toni promised, "You're perfect just as you are. We're all scarred, Cher. And there's no way you can mess this up - listen, baby, do you trust me?"

"More than I've ever trusted anyone else my entire life" she nodded solemnly, her anxious gaze meeting Toni's.

"Right"Toni said softly. "So let me take care of you, Cher. We can stop whenever you want, just say the word. But I promise baby, that I'm going to find you perfect, no matter how you look or feel or act. Because I love you. Let me look after you okay?"

"I'd like that" something about he way Toni talked always made her feel safe and loved. "Id like that a lot.." she relaxed a little, starting to feel excited for what was to come.

Toni kissed her first, starting off slow and then speeding it up, her tongue and lips working against Cheryl's. She toyed with Cheryl's breasts, kissing over them softly and paying just as much attention as she had before.

Cheryl laid back against the pillows, allowing herself to relax a little as she got used to Toni's expert touch again.

The shorter girl worked her lips back down Cheryl's stomach, stopping just above her waist line to finger with the lace of her panties. "Can I take these off?" She asked, a small smile on her lips.

Cheryl nodded "please do." She knew she wanted this, but part of had just been scared. She wasn't sure why now though, she knew Toni would always look after her.

Toni pulled the thin, wet fabric down Cheryl's long legs and chucked them aside haphazardly, stopping to gaze wondrously at Cheryl's body. "You... are so beautiful," she whispered. "So perfect."

Cheryl blushed, her thighs squeezing tightly together. She was suddenly aware that she was now fully exposed to her girlfriend and that made her self-conscious all over again, even if Toni did think she was perfect just as she was.

Toni leant back up to press a soft kiss to Cheryl's lips. "Okay?" She asked, lightly trailing her fingertips along her girlfriend's hipbone.

Cheryl nodded, feeling her sticky arousal between her legs. "All good" she confirmed against Toni's lips.

Toni sighed happily, leaving a line of kisses right on the crease where Cheryl's stomach stopped and her pelvis began.

"You want me to stick with fingers for today or are you happy with my mouth as well?" She asked, wanting everything to be perfect.

"You can use your mouth too" Cheryl had always wanted to know what it would feel like to have someone go down on her. Especially someone like Toni, who she trusted with her life.

Toni nodded, leading her kisses lower and lower until her tongue found Cheryl's folds, licking long lines up them and moaning softly at the exotic taste of her girlfriend. "You taste good, she hummed, raising her head for a second to check in with Cheryl. "All okay?"

"Uhuh..don't stop..please" Cheryl's hips immediately bucked into Toni's mouth, the warm sensation against her core unlike anything she'd ever felt.

Toni brought her other hand up to squeeze lightly on Cheryl's hip, her mouth never leaving the little bundle of nerves. She flicked her tongue back and forth over it While she pushed her finger further into Cheryl, coating it completely before pulling it out and adding another in it's place. "Okay?" She asked again.

Cheryl took a while to adjust to Toni's finger, never having any anything inside her before. "C..can you go slow?"'she whispered, feeling herself stretch as she adjusted to the feeling. She knew the uncomfortable pain would pass, she just had to ride it out.

Toni nodded, slowing down slightly. "Of course, beautiful." She massaged Cheryl's walls lightly, helping the girl adjust, and sucked her clit back into her waiting lips, sighing around it.

Toni's fingertip ran around Cheryl's walls until she located her g spot, the redhead beneath her letting out a sharp gasp. "Okay, Cher?"

Cheryl adjusted to Toni inside of her quicker than she thought she would, the burning feeling quickly subsiding and giving way to pleasure. "Was that..? Did you just?" She's never felt a sensation like it, a hand falling into Toni's hair.

Toni smirked, curling her finger up to meet the spot again. "Do you want more of that, baby?"

The involuntary buck of Cheryl's hips into Toni answered her her behalf.

"That..wow.." she couldn't even explain the feeling.

Toni nodded, leaning back down to add another finger slowly. "Okay?"

"You don't have to keep asking me that" Cheryl promised. She appreciated the way Toni was so careful..always checking in with her before doing anything new.

"It's all good, I'll tell you if it's not" she just wanted to feel Toni, letting herself get lost in the sensations her girlfriend was creating.

"Sounds good" Toni hummed. "Make sure you tell me if you're uncomfortable."

She curled her fingers up into that spot, grinning as Cheryl grunted slightly.

Toni leant back down and played with Cheryl's folds, her pace increasing as she neared the redhead's clit, her fingers never stopping. She wanted to make this perfect - memorable. Cheryl was never going to forget this, no way.

"You're doing well babe" she murmured against her, taking her delicate clit into her mouth and suckling hard.

"Sh..shit..Toni..I.." she stuttered out. "That feels so good..." the coiled feeling in her belly was growing stronger as she inched closer and closer to her release.

Toni responded by massaging her girlfriend's clit harder with her mouth, her fingers pumping and hitting Cheryl's g spot over and over. She could feel the other girl getting close, and she kept going, faster and harder as Cheryl's hips bucked beneath her.

"I'm..I'm going to.." she panted, her words escaping her. "So good.." she moaned, feeling her walls start to clench around Toni's slender fingers.

Toni looked up, her mouth and fingers never stopping but her eyes trained on Cheryl. She wanted to see the moment her girlfriend came for her.

Cheryl's eyes fell shut as she let herself feel everything. Toni between her legs was such an intimate act, Cheryl opening herself up both physically and emotionally to the girl she loved. "I..I think I'm gonna cum TT" she panted, waves of pleasure rolling through her one after the other.

"Cum for me," Toni said gently. "Come on, Cher." She let her fingers speed up, taking Cheryl's clit back in her mouth and working it faster. "For me, baby girl."

"TONI.." she moaned as she came, Toni's words being just what she needed to push her over the edge. She could feel her walls clenching tightly around Toni's fingers. She had never had an orgasm like that when she tried on her own.

Toni lead her through it, pulling out only when Cheryl's long cries had subsided into short breaths, her fingers covered in Cheryl's juices. She licked them off with a smile and a moan bscore she crawled upwards, pressing kiss after kiss to Cheryl's numb lips.

"My god..Toni.." she was still trying to get her breath back. "I didn't know it was possible to feel that good."

"It is"  Toni assured her. "And you deserve to feel like that." She nuzzled her nose into Cheryl's, encouraging the girl to open her eyes. "Look at me, baby."

Cheryl opened her eyes, a blush appearing on her cheeks as their eyes met.

"You were wonderful" Toni told her, pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Absolutely amazing. And you're so - so beautiful."

"I am?" Cheryl still couldn't believe that about herself, but she wasn't going to argue it. "Thank you TT" she dipped Toni's cheeks, pulling her closer as their lips met.

"You are," Toni promised. "That was... god Cher." She met the other girl's eyes and laughed. "That was amazing."

"You made it amazing TT. Part of me used to think I'd never be able to trust anyone to get close to me like that. Until you."

Toni felt pride surge through her chest. "I'm really happy you felt comfortable with me doing that," she told the other girl. "I'm really grateful."

"I hope that will be the first time of many" she ghosted her fingertips lightly along Toni's arm as they lay together.

Toni raised an eyebrow. "I'd hope so too, after the way you just made me feel. In fact... I'm not sure how I'd feel if we -didn't get to do that again."

"TT? We just had sex" she whispered, the realization hitting her. "I just had sex. With you."

"You did," Toni smiled. "Do... do you regret it?"

"Regret it?! No! God no Toni. I'm so happy that you were my first" she felt a swell of emotion hit her.

Toni sighed with relief. "Thank god. I'm happy too, Cher, that we... that we could do that. It was really nice." Her voice was growing droopy with fatigue, her fingers trailing lazily along Cheryl's collarbone as she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked quietly, her hand lazily playing with Toni's hair.

"Anything" Toni whispered, eyelids fluttering closed.

Cheryl let out a soft sigh, searching for the right words. "Part of me never thought I'd ever be able to let anyone get close enough to me to even think about doing what we've just done."

Toni's eyes opened again, surprised. "I'm really, really proud of you," she told her girlfriend. "Because a tiny part of me thought perhaps we wouldn't be doing that until much later."

"Me too. Although I thought you'd be sick of me before we even got close. But with you..it all just feels so effortless. So right" she whispered.

"Sick of you?" Toni asked, shocked. "Oh, baby, if that's what you're thinking, here comes a surprise - I will never get sick of you. Promise on my heart. This effortlessness, the rightness - it comes from a solid relationship, one where we don't get sick of each other, I promise."

"I always thought.." she let out a small huff, before shaking her head, her mother's words swimming through her mind.

.. _deviant...loveless..emotional anorexic._.

  
"I never felt deserving or worthy of love."

Toni felt her anger flare up. "Remember what I said?" She asked. "That first night?"

Cheryl nodded shyly. "You..you told me I wasn't loveless..or deviant. You.." she cupped her cheek again. "You gave me hope TT."

"Sensational" Toni repeated firmly, her voice full of love. "Utterly sensational."

She looked up at Cheryl, hoping that her eyes conveyed everything she needed the redhead to know. "Out of all the people I've ever met Cher, you're the one who is the most worthy..the most deserving of love" she paused, grinning.

"That sentence didn't make sense. Let me try something else." She leant down and caught Cheryl's lips in her own, trying to get across all the love she could muster.

"Thank you TT" she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer.

"You are too. You're the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Toni smiled. "You're so beautiful," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"You're so beautiful" she leaned up on her elbow so that their eyes could meet.

"I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone. You're my world TT."

"And you are mine" Toni promised her.

"It's kind of crazy to live your life with random hook ups and not really committing to anything and then suddenly fall head over heels in love with someone really special. I'm still getting used to it, but I'm happier than I've ever been before, and that's thanks to you."

"I'm getting used to it too, but we're good for each other. You brought color back into my life when all I could see was grey. Not a day goes by when i'm not abundantly grateful for your existence, and the fact that you're in my life. I don't know what the future holds, but what I do know is that with you by my side, we can take on the world."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> We love to read your comments so please show this some love and let us know what you thought! 
> 
> We love prompts so feel free to leave them in the box below! 
> 
> If you've already sent in a prompt, please know that we have them all written down and are working through them! :)


End file.
